Forbidden Love
by Jenette Black
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black – part of the Marauders – best friends forever. Until something happens that makes them more than just friends. Warning: SBRL Slash. Rating for Slash.


**Forbidden Love  
****By: Jenette Black**

_Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black – part of the Marauders – best friends forever. Until something happens that makes them more than just friends. Warning: SB/RL Slash._

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing! So don't sue! Please!_

_A/N: Just something I tried out one day when I was bored. I duno if it's going anywhere or anything. But – Here it is.

* * *

_

Remus Lupin walked up to the entrance of the Head Boy's bedroom to talk to one of his best friends, James Potter.

"Pixie Sticks." He muttered, as the entrance opened for him. James had told him, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew the passwords so they could go talk to him whenever they wanted. The four of them called themselves "The Marauders." They were probably the four most popular boys at Hogwarts, and definitely the most handsome. They all had their own nicknames for each other; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. He was Moony, Peter was Wormtail, Sirius was Padfoot, and James was Prongs. They came up with the nicknames when Peter, Sirius, and James became Anamigi. They had done it illegally, for Remus, who was a werewolf. The three decided to be come Anamigi so they could join Remus every month, without the fear of getting bitten.

Remus took a deep breath before proceeding inside, praying that he wasn't interrupting anything between James and Lily Evans, James's girlfriend. James and Lily had hated each other until just recently, and it seems that since them, they were inseparable and in love. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked in; James was alone.

"Hey Moony." He said, walking up to Remus.

"Hey Prongs, can I talk to you?" Remus replied, sitting down on the bed. James sat on the bed, and replied with a nod.

"Sure. What can I help you with?" James asked.

"Well, I've got a problem." Remus replied, uneasily.

"What's the problem?"

"I've got a little crush. A big crush actually."

"Oh! Who's the lucky lady?"

"That's the problem." Remus paused, running a hand through his moose brown hair. "it's not a lady." James shifted uneasily on the bed.

"Well, who's the lucky man, then?"

"Sirius."

"Wonderful!" James exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping up.

"Wait!" Remus stood up as well. "What do you mean, wonderful? You're not like, EW oh my god you're gay?"

"Well, I wasn't like 'EW oh my god' you're a werewolf, so why would I care that you're gay?"

"Oh, I love you, man." Remus replied, giving James a hug. He quickly let go, and backed up. "Sorry, you – I..."

"Yeah – I'll…" James said uneasily, ruffling his jet black hair.

"I'm just going to leave now." Remus replied, walking out the door. As soon as he left, James walked into Lily's bedroom, causing Lily to look up from her book.

"Lily. I need your help."

"Oy, Padfoot!" James called, making sure that Remus and Lily were no where in sight "I've got a present for you."

"Hmm?" Sirius replied, jumping up. "Where?"

"I'll show you." James replied, covering his blue eyes with a blindfold.

"Oh, a blindfold! I've always wanted one of these." Sirius said sarcastically. Instead of replying, James pushed Sirius out of the common room, leading him to the lake.

"Prongs? Are you high? What are you doing?"

"Showing you your present."

"You have to blindfold me to show it to me?"

"Not much longer." James spotted Lily and Remus coming towards the lake, and gave Lily a smile. She approached James and Sirius, and started untying Remus's blindfold. James did the same with Sirius's. Once their blindfolds were off, Remus and Sirius gasped in unison.

"Prongs, did you tell him?" Remus muttered.

"I think you two need to talk." Was all James said, and him and Lily walked hand in hand back to the castle.

"Well, this is slightly awkward." Sirius finally noted.

"A bit more than slightly, I'd say." Remus replied.

"I think I know what James wants us to talk about."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. Remus, there's something I gotta tell you."

"I have to tell you something, too, Sirius."

"You go first."

"No you."

"Fine, I'll go first." Sirius took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I haven't been dating many girls lately. None actually, in a while."

"Ok…"

"Well, there's a reason behind that. You see, I'm not attracted to girls as much as I used to be."

"Oh, why not?"

"Remus – I'm gay!" He said in a rush.

"Y-you're kidding!" Remus replied in disbelief. Sirius looked disappointed as he said that.

"No, I'm not kidding."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah – thought you'd take it like that."

"No – I don't mean it in a bad way, just- Oh my god, it's – well – unbelievable."

"Huh? How is it unbelievable?"

"Well – You're Sirius Black. The Ladies man. It's hard to picture you as the _guy's _man." He put a slight emphasis on "Guy's"

"Yeah, well, Surprise!"

"Well – I'm definitely surprised! How did you find out? That you were gay I mean?"

"Wait a second! Didn't you have something to tell me?"

"Oh, um, yeah – that." Remus replied blushing.

"So, what is it?"

"Well, I have a crush."

"Oh! Who's the lucky lady?" That made Remus laugh.

"Ha, James said the same thing."

"And what you tell him?"

"I told him that it wasn't exactly a lady."

"REMUS!" Sirius yelled jumping up in a mix of excitement and surprise. "REMUS! I can't believe it! You're making a big deal about ME and you are yourself!"

"Well that was the easy part." Remus muttered under his breath.

"Come again, mate?"

"Oh – um – I just – well you know. It's hard for me to confess stuff about myself."

"Yeah, so, who's the lucky guy?"

"Would you call the guy lucky?"

"Hell yeah! Any guy who you liked would be the luckiest guy in the world!"

"Then you won't be disappointed when I say that the lucky guy is you?"

"W-what?" Sirius gaped.

"Yeah." Remus rolled on and off his heels, fiddling nervously with his hands. "Sirius, do you want to – you know – date sometime?"

"Hell yeah!" Sirius repeated, then continued, more casually. "That is, if you want to."

"You're serious?" Remus was flooding with excitement.

"Yeah, I'm serious!"

"Oh my god!" He couldn't control his excitement any longer. He jumped up and gave Sirius a huge hug.

"So – How 'bout we go to Hogsmade together on Saturday?" Remus suggested.

"I don't know. Only you and James know. I want to keep it under wraps for now."

"Yeah. I understand."

"But, we can still hang out in the common room and stuff."

"Yeah." They were silent for a minute before Remus spoke again.

"So, want to head back up?"

"Yeah, good idea." Sirius replied. And as they were walking up back to the castle, Remus slipped his hand into Sirius's.

* * *

_A/N: Hey y'all…Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm not exactly sure if this was the best way to start it, or where it's going! So please don't sue! Don't flame, but creative criticism will be greatly appreciated. Heh… so Review! PLEASES!_


End file.
